Buon Natale
by Noxialis
Summary: - 8059 - Gokudera has a plan this Christmas. It involves Yamamoto. And mistletoe. But all best laid plans go awry.


**Title: **Buon Natale

**Pairing: **8059, slight 1859

**Summary: **Gokudera plans to get Yamamoto under the mistletoe in the most inconspicuous way, but plans tend to fail.

**Notes: **I own nothing. The title is Merry Christmas in Italian, because I'm just so creative like that. XD

* * *

He had to time this perfectly. No mistakes could be made, or the consequences would be dire.

Gokudera huffed and fought back the urge to pull out a cigarette. No, he would not have fresh smoke in his lungs before he executed his plan. He sighed and leaned further out the window, watching the students of Namimori start to amble their way back to classes. It was nearing the end of lunchtime, and Gokudera had positioned himself about four windows down from their classroom, in the direction that he knew Yamamoto would be coming from.

Tsuna was sick, and had stayed home with Reborn today, and while Gokudera was not happy that the Tenth was ill, it certainly made his plan a little easier. At the beginning of lunch, some of the girls in the class had decided it would be a great idea to hang some mistletoe in the doorway, and Gokudera had seen a few of them try to catch him under the little plant. Even now, he knew a number of them were lying in wait, like predators waiting for their prey. The idea that he was thought of as prey was slightly unsettling to Gokudera.

Either way, Gokudera had been listening to couples getting caught under the mistletoe, the kisses and cheers from classmates at the sight, and he had come up with his plan. He would never admit it to anyone under pain of torture, but he liked the idea of kissing Yamamoto. And now he had an excuse to kiss him, as long as his plan worked. Soon Yamamoto would come walking up the hallway, his baseball buddies would go to their own classrooms, and Yamamoto would greet Gokudera, who would do his best to remain as nonchalant as was expected of him. The two would then walk into their classroom, and as such, pass under the mistletoe, sparing Gokudera from any females that would try and pounce on him, and allowing him to 'hesitantly' kiss Yamamoto.

It was when he saw Hibari in the courtyard, violently ushering students back to class, when Yamamoto appeared in his peripheral vision. The raven-haired boy waved and called out to him, and Gokudera grunted and turned around in response. Yamamoto joined his side and babbled about baseball or something, Gokudera wasn't paying much attention, and the two of them walked to the classroom, the collective gasps and squeals of their classmates stopping them in the doorway.

Gokudera had to hold back a smirk from the disappointed looks on a number of girls' faces, as well as a few boys. Instead he scowled and raised an eyebrow, shoving his hands into his pockets. Yamamoto blinked and tilted his head.

"What's up with everyone?" he asked, and a few giggles could be heard. Finally, a brown-haired girl stepped up and spoke.

"You're under the mistletoe."

Yamamoto blinked and flushed a bright pink as he looked up and confirmed that there was a small plant hanging on a ribbon above their heads. Gokudera's fingers itched for a cigarette to calm his nerves, and he found his face heating up as the anticipation mounted.

"Oh." Yamamoto said simply, and another round of giggles rose from the classmates.

"Well? Come on, you two have to kiss! It's tradition!" Another girl spoke up this time, biting her lip eagerly. Gokudera flushed darker and glanced at Yamamoto out of the corner of his eye, catching the other boy looking at him, a hand raised and rubbing his mouth.

"Well, I guess if it's tradition…" Yamamoto drawled out, his hand back at his side and a lopsided grin on his face that made Gokudera's cheeks burn hotter. He had used this as an excuse to kiss Yamamoto, but was the other boy looking forward to it as much as he was?

The class cheered as Gokudera lifted his head and Yamamoto began to lean down, the both of them closing their eyes, blinding themselves to the disciplinary committee member striding down the hall, tonfa in hand.

Hibari struck Yamamoto at the back of his knees and spun around as the other boy fell forwards, sprawling in the classroom, and Hibari pinned Gokudera's neck between his tonfa and the doorframe.

"What is this crowd?" he hissed coldly, glaring at all the members of the classroom. "Class has started, you had all better get back into your seats."

Yamamoto remained seated on the floor, gazing up at Hibari and Gokudera with something burning in his eyes while the room bustled into a clamor as students hurried to their desks, though a few people remained standing, smiling and smirking at Hibari. He raised an eyebrow, and one girl burst into nervous giggles.

"You're under the mistletoe with Gokudera." She managed to get out, and Gokudera's face, already turning pale from the lack of oxygen, turned almost white as Hibari glanced upwards coldly.

"You have to kiss now!"

"I don't see why." Hibari answered coldly, and another girl piped in eagerly.

"It's a Christmas tradition to kiss someone under the mistletoe, and if two people are under the mistletoe and they don't kiss, it's like breaking the rules." She supplied, appealing to his disciplinary committee side. Hibari's eyebrow raised a little higher and he looked at Gokudera, who mustered up enough strength to glare hotly at him.

"Don't you dare." He heaved out breathlessly, but Hibari ignored him and swooped down, his open mouth sealed over Gokudera's. The silver-haired teen stiffened and flailed against his restraints, hands trying to shove Hibari away before he completely depleted him of his oxygen. His cries of pain were swallowed down Hibari's throat as the dark-haired boy raked his teeth across the sides of Gokudera's mouth, leaving broken skin and reddened flesh, until they bit fully down on his lower lip, leaving a small trickle of blood to drip down his chin as Hibari drew away.

Hibari took the tonfa away from Gokudera's throat and struck the mistletoe above them, the plant falling into his palm as he crushed it. "Don't let anything like this happen again." He warned the students, then walked away. Gokudera gurgled in anger, his breath slowly coming back to him and his anger increasing tenfold.

"You crazy fuckin' bastard!" he yelled at Hibari's back, and would have gone for his dynamite there, but Yamamoto had finally gotten up and took his arm.

"Calm down, Gokudera." He said with a bit of forced laughter. "Are you okay?"

Gokudera growled, but allowed Yamamoto to direct him to his seat. "Crazy fucker _bit_ me. Who the hell taught him how to kiss? Fuck." He added for good measure, and accepted Kyoko's offer of a tissue to mop up the blood on his face.

When the teacher deemed it safe enough that he could enter and begin the lesson, classes went on as usual, though Gokudera paid even less attention than he normally would, instead engrossing himself in studying the whorls in the wood of his desk and silently cursing and pouting.

His plan had failed.

* * *

Eventually the bell rang and everyone was released from school, and Gokudera immediately jumped up and grabbed his bag, quickly making his way to his locker, Yamamoto following silently behind. He stayed that way as the two began walking through the streets together, going to their respective homes, and Gokudera found it to be way more uncomfortable than it should be. He shifted his bag awkwardly, keeping it from falling off his shoulder, and glanced at Yamamoto. The teen didn't have his usual smile on his face, and his eyes were more downcast than usual. Gokudera nervously cleared his throat.

"So, umm…" he started awkwardly, determined to fill up the silence. "What're you planning on doing for Christmas?"

Yamamoto scratched his chin, humming a little. "I don't know. Dad an' I don't have any definite plans. Oh, but you should see our tree!" he exclaimed happily, a grin returning to his face, which made Gokudera feel a lot calmer. "We just finished decorating it yesterday! You can hardly see the branches! Today we're gonna string up some lights around the shop." He looked down at Gokudera, effectively brought out of his funk. "What about you? What're your plans?"

"Uhhh…" Gokudera scratched the back of his head. He hadn't really thought of anything. He supposed Reborn might organize some strange Vongola get-together, but aside from that, Gokudera had no idea what to do. "I dunno. Probably just sit around at home and watch Christmas specials…"

"What? That's no good, you can't be alone at Christmas. It's a tradition to spend it with those close to you."

Gokudera snorted. "Yeah, well, I haven't been having the best luck with Christmas traditions lately…" His fingers gently rubbed the scraped skin around his lips, uncomfortable tingles jolting through his nerves. He barely noticed Yamamoto's expression to darken, though he certainly noticed when Yamamoto came to a complete stop.

"What're you doing?" he asked, adding an annoyed sigh to the end of his words. Yamamoto's dark face lightened up as he forced a smile on his lips.

"Hmmm, just remembered," he said, sliding up next to Gokudera, his chest pressed into the other boy's arm. "We never did our kiss."

Gokudera spluttered in surprise, though he made no motion to back away, enjoying the warmth that radiated off the taller boy. His cheeks flushed and he looked sourly at the ground. "Yes, well, Hibari kind of ruined that." He said sarcastically.

"Yes, I noticed." Gokudera was surprised at the angry undercurrent to Yamamoto's voice, and looked up at the boy. Yamamoto smiled softly down at him while he raised a hand to gently touch Gokudera's neck, tracing the bruise left there by a tonfa, before slipping down to caress his exposed collarbone. Gokudera shivered.

"You _do_ realize we're technically not standing under any mistletoe right now." It was his form of pinching himself to make sure he wasn't just dreaming this. Yamamoto chuckled, a puff of air waltzing into Gokudera's face, smelling of candy canes and chocolate. Gokudera had eaten a candy cane that day as well, though he was sure his breath still smelled of smoke. Yamamoto didn't seem to mind, as he had shifted in front of Gokudera, his hand cupping the other boy's cheek as his face moved closer.

"Mistletoe's just a good excuse." He murmured, before pressing his lips softly against Gokudera's, and the shorter boy had to fight back a moan. His lips were already hypersensitive from the exposed flesh, and the warm, sweet lips of Yamamoto gently molding against him was almost too much for his brain to process. He reached out and gripped the back of Yamamoto's head and neck with both hands, pressing their bodies even closer together. He felt Yamamoto smile against his lips.

He felt like he was overheating; his face and his body burned hotly, but he didn't want to let go. It was even better than any mistletoe kiss he could have expected. They were still in a public place, a street, pressed against a wall, but there weren't many people around. There weren't any classmates whistling at them and making lewd comments. He didn't have to hold back for privacy's sake, and judging by how Yamamoto was acting, he didn't have to hold back for Yamamoto's sake.

Gokudera tilted his head to the side and pressed further into Yamamoto's mouth, their noses mashed into the other's cheeks as their lips pressed and opened and closed, until Gokudera peeked his tongue out and caught the corner of Yamamoto's mouth. Yamamoto was surprised for only a second before he grinned and ran his own tongue over Gokudera's lips, tracing the outline carefully. Gokudera moaned and gripped Yamamoto even tighter, not entirely trusting his legs at the moment. They gave out at the moment Yamamoto gently, carefully, took his lower lip between his teeth and licked the wound there.

The two pulled back, but keeping only an inch between their lips as they breathed heavily, the clouds of breath swept away with the wind. Their faces both red from passion and chill, and lips kiss-bruised, it took some willpower for the both of them to not just jump on the other. Gokudera decided to spend this time regaining proper use of his legs.

"You better not do that with everyone you meet under the mistletoe." Gokudera warned after a moment, giving Yamamoto a soft glare to solidify his point. Yamamoto laughed and moved his face forward, squashing his nose into Gokudera's cheek to kiss him on the corner of his mouth.

"Only you." He promised, and gave Gokudera another, shorter, kiss on the lips. They pulled away and continued walking, Yamamoto slinging one arm over Gokudera's shoulder, but pressing his body much closer than he normally did. Gokudera made a soft scoffing noise and turned his face away, though his lips were curved up in a smile.

"You should spend Christmas with me and my dad." Yamamoto said, tipping his head over to gently press against Gokudera's hair. "I'll ask, but I'm sure he'd be happy to include you."

Gokudera smirked and glanced at him. "I'll think about it." He said, and gave Yamamoto's hand a quick squeeze, causing the boy's face to beam brightly. Gokudera smiled and pressed his head back against Yamamoto's.

His plan had failed, yes. He was never going to be able to look Hibari in the eye again, though hopefully that would be because the other boy would become blown to smithereens in some 'freak accident'.

But it looked like Yamamoto's plan hadn't failed, and Gokudera wasn't going to complain.


End file.
